Rub-a-Dub-Dub, Pika's in the Tub!
by Picklepeppers
Summary: "It had been nearly 2 hours since Ash announced he was going to give his beloved Pikachu a bath. A bath. Oh no sirree, Pikachu would not stand for that." One-shot, funny and cute Ash and Pikachu friendship story!


**Hey guys! So I was recently reminded of my love for Pokemon during my artists block and just HAD to write a little one-shot! I absolutely ADORE Pikachu and Ash's friendship! They're like 2 peas in a pod! ;) Anywho, I just had this idea pop in my head today, and I hope you enjoy it all you pokemon fans!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

**Hope you enjoy, and On with the story! (:**

* * *

A pair of wary round eyes peeked up from the tall yellow flowers, nervous electricity crackling off its round red cheeks.

It had been nearly 2 hours since Ash announced he was going to give his beloved Pikachu a bath.

_A bath._

Oh no sirre, Pikachu would not stand for it.

Earlier that morning Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty had all encountered a rather sticky situation. Their path to the nearest town had been blocked by a sleeping horde of Rhydons's. They had tried to sneak their way around the dangerous wild pokemon, but as usual, a infamous trio swooped down to mess everything up.

_"Prepare for Trouble!" _

_"And make it Double!" _

_"SHHHHH!" Ash, Misty, and Brock all simultaneously hissed, whipping around to fix the three Team Rocket members with a frantic glare. Pikachu had joined them from atop Ash's shoulder, holding a tiny finger on his paw to his mouth, "Pikaaa!"_

_James and Meowth froze on the spot, realizing what they had done._

_"Don't you 'shhhhh' me!" Jessie snapped angrily, "Why I outta-" her rant was muffled my Meowth's paws as he jumped on top of her head. _

_"Quiet Jess! Unless you wanna get squashed to bits by dose sleepin' Rhydon!" Meowth whispered. Jessie turned her head, her eyes widening as she finally noticed the sleeping masses. _

_But her realization was a little too late.._

_One of the Rhydon let out an angry snort, opening his eyes to spot the intruders who were all frozen with fear. The Rhyon immediately leaped up, causing the ground to rumble as it let out an angry bellow, waking and alerting the other Rhydon._

_"RUN FOR IT!" Meowth howled, both parties bolting off in opposite directions._

_Ash and the others made a mad dash across the field, the ground quaking as a few Rhydon chased after them. Unfortunatley, the only way to reach safety which was up on a higher cliff, was to climb up a muddy slope. Brock scrambled up first, covering himself in the thick mud while his scraping feet kicked it up in Misty and Ash's direction. Misty let out a cry of disgust as she, Ash, and Pikachu were splattered with mud._

_"Brock, move!" she hollered, giving the struggling boy an extra push before taking a flying leap onto the mud slope. She wailed in disgust as she was immediately coated in mud, before scrabbling up next. _

_"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu cried to get Ash's attention, urging him to hurry as the trampling Rhydon grew closer. Ash quickly glanced back, before grabbing Pikachu off his shoulder and holding him securely in his arm as he jumped up the slope. It was difficult to climb since he was only using one arm, cradling Pikachu in his other arm to ensure his best buddy didn't fall off. However, because of this Pikachu was getting squashed directly into the mud. And he was coated in it._

_As Ash made it to the top and released Pikachu from his hold, he watched as the Rhydon below snorted with anger before turning and retreating back to where it came. He smiled in triumph, before turning and coming to realize how muddy they all were._

_How muddy Pikachu was._

_Pikachu was completly covered from head to toe, his golden yellow fur hidden beneath the murky brown color. He gazed unhappily at Ash, who covered his mouth to smother his giggles. "Chaaa..." he whined._

Ash, Misty, and Brock had all cleaned themselves off long ago, but here sat Pikachu crouched in a meadow of yellow flowers, his fur caked with crackled and dry mud. It was starting to get itchy, but Pikachu could stand it if it kept him from being scrubbed clean with soap. He had been playing this little game of hide and seek with his best friend and trainer ever since he announced it was 'time to give Pikachu a bath'.

"Pikachu!" Ash called from a close by distance, causing the yellow mouse pokemon to stiffen. The bushes in the clearing shuddered, and Ash emerged, his rubber glove coated hands cupping around his mouth.

"Pikachu, come out! I know you don't wanna take a bath but you have to!" he called, "Piiikkaaacchuuu!"

Squinting his eyes he peered into the clearing, trying to spot his trusty companion. A huge smile spread on his face as he spotted the little "brown" pokemon huddled in the flowers, "Aha!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in alarm, making a beeline for the treeline. (:P)

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away this time!" Ash hollered, sprinting after Pikachu. He rounded the circular clearing before cutting off his Pikachu, lunging towards him.

"Piiiii!" Pikachu squealed, skidding to a halt before twisting to bolt the other direction.

Ash took this move as a moment of opportunity as he leaped forward, grabbing a hold of Pikachu's tail before wrapping his arms around his small frame, "Gotcha!"

"CHUUU!" Pikachu hollered, releasing a thunderbolt. Ash however, had been prepared, and didn't flinch as the rubber gloves he wore protected him from the electricity.

Ash chuckled, picking up a squirming Pikachu before walking towards the nearby river, Pikachu struggling to break free the whole way. "Alright, in you go!"

"Chuuu!" Pikachu wailed, fixing Ash with a pleading stare. Pikachu's tiny paws were gripping Ash's gloved hands tightly in fear, his hind paws churning in the air. "Pi, Pika-Piikachu pi!"

Ash's cocky gaze shifted into one of concern, noticing Pikachu's distress. He loosened his hold slightly on him, a frown marring his features, "Hey buddy what's the matter? Why are you...so afraid?"

"Chuuu~..." Pikachu drug out slowly and sadly, flattening his ears as he recalled the memory. Back when he had first been captured and taken to Professor Oak's place, one of his assistants had been informed to give him a nice bath before he was ready to be given to a trainer. Pikachu, being as angry as he was at the time for being captured and stuffed into a pokeball, had given the assistant lady a good shock or two. She was angry, and as she finally got Pikachu into the bath she scrubbed relentlessly and painfully on the poor Pikachu. He shuddered, remembering the feeling of the brush bristles digging painfully into his skin over and over again, and the suffocating choking smell of shampoo filling his nostrils and eyes.

Ash's frown deepened, sitting down on the ground and placing Pikachu in his lap before removing the rubber gloves and tossing them aside, "Pikachu, what happened?

I don't remember ever giving you a full on bath before, you usually clean yourself off right? Was it something that happened before we met?.." he pondered for a moment, "At Professor Oaks?" he guessed.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu nodded vigorously. He then began to imitate the furiously scrubbing lady, digging his dirty paw into Ash's leg and scrubbing it back and forth harshly. He looked back up at Ash with pleading eyes again, looking like he was about to cry. Ash understood.

"Oh, Pikachu.." Ash smiled warmly scooping him up before hugging him close, "I would never do that to you! I'm sorry that you had to go through that, but there's no reason you have to be afraid! I promise I will be gentle, you have my word. Okay buddy? Do you trust me?"

Pikachu's fears melted away, looking up at his trainer before going up and nuzzling his cheek with his, "Chaaa!" he cooed.

Ash giggled before grabbing Pikachu again, squeezing him in a tight hug, "Come'ere you!" he laughed, hugging him tight.

"Pika-pi chaaa!~" he cooed again, gripping onto him as a hug back while nuzzling his cheek against him, sparks coming off of his cheeks affectionately.

"Hey, that tickles!" Ash laughed before pulling him away, looking at Pikachu tenderly, "I want you to know that you are my bestest friend in the whole wide world, and you can trust me with anything, _anything_! You know that, right?"

"Pika!" Pikachu confirmed, nuzzling the side of his hand in return.

He giggled, giving his buddy one last squeeze before carrying him towards the water. This time, Pikachu stayed calm, completely trusting his trainer and best friend.

He lowered Pikachu into the water before pulling out some soap and scrubbing a washcloth with it, then reaching down and gently kneading it through his fur. At first Pikachu became rigid, but after a little while he relaxed, enjoying the soothing feeling as Ash's fingers scrubbed away all of the itchy mud.

Nearly 10 minutes passed and Ash had finally managed to scrub all the mud clean off of Pikachu. He smiled, tossing the washcloth to the side, "All done buddy!" he chuckled.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he sprang from the water and onto Ash's shoulder, getting him wet in the process. Ash merely laughed, reaching a hand behind him to scratch Pikachu on the head.

"What do ya say we dry off by heading back to camp with Misty and Brock! I'll race ya!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu approved, leaping down from his shoulder and sprinting ahead down the meadow.

"Hey no fair! Wait for me!" Ash laughed, sprinting after his best friend and long time companion.

Together the madly giggling boy and his precious pokemon chased each other back into the woods, Ash's merry laughter and Pikachu's 'pikas' of joy echoing in the distance.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! (:**

**-Picklepeppers**


End file.
